1.. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an audio and video communication system, and more particularly, to a method for supporting a variable-length transport packet in the audio and video communication system.
2.. Description of the Related Art
A Moving Picture Experts Group 2-Transport Stream (MPEG2-TS) packet, which is defined for audio and video broadcast data, has a fixed length of 188. bytes, including a 4-byte header and a 184-byte adaptation field/payload. However, with the introduction of high-density contents such as 3. Dimensional (3D), Ultra Definition (UD)-grade contents, audio and broadcast communication requires higher-rate data transmission.
However, the 4-byte header information for each 184-byte payload in a current MPEG TS packet is inefficient for higher rate data transmission. Specifically, when it is necessary to transmit data having a size that is less than 184. bytes, data transmission efficiency further decreases.